


Leo's good luck

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Be4 the nigeria game, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Leo is worried about the Argentina match & thank god 4 Neymar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chenchuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenchuuu/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long

" You know you don't have to worry so much Leo."   
Neymar announced as he took a seat next to him on the bed of the hotel room. 

Neymar had came to him a few hours before the Argentina vs Nigeria game. This game would decide if Leo and the rest of the "Argentina" NT could move up. And considering the last few games had gone it wasn't looking bright for Leo and ya know the other players. 

Leo was really worried he was worried more then ever before because if he lost this game he would become a international joke. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine how much hate he would get. Hell the last few days involved Neymar grabbing ice cream and sitting with Leo as he just ranted. He was just praying he didn't fuck this up. 

Leo turned to finally look at the other man he was eating the last tub of I've cream. Even worse it was chocolate and even worse worse he had paid for the tub and it looks like he would need more ice cream. 

" Neymar why are you eating my ice cream?"   
Leo asked deciding to avoid the topic of interest. Neymar shurgged his shoulders as he took another bite from the treat and yeeted it into the garabe can. Leo sighed as he just laid back in bed. 

" No but seriously Leo you got this."   
Neymar went on as he also brought himself to lay down next to Leo as to somewhat comfort the other man. 

" Easy for you to say you haven't lost at all"   
Leo remarked as he looked over at the other man. How could Neymar possibly relate? He was doing fine in the world cup sure one draw to Switzerland but then he kicked ass against Costa Rica. And he hsd a good team he could rely on everyone there. Neymar was just so perfect in everything Leo really envied the boy at this point.  

Neymar just raised a eyebrow at him before going on. 

" Leo, have you really not heard what they're saying about me? They say I'm getting bad and I'm being replaced by Phil. They say I'm a diver and im dramatic and I'm light. I know it doesn't mean anything but i hear them Leo."   
Neymar said sitting up on the bed looking at everything but Leo. 

Leo wanted to smack himself of course he heard the shit they were talking about Neymar. He had just thought Neymar didn't care. But as he watched the other man pout he realized he had cared. And he had to listen to Leo whine when really it hurt Neymar just as much. 

" I'm sorry Ney"   
Leo began but before he could even finish the thought Neymar went up and kissed the man. 

" Hey its alright okay? Today is about you and you're gonna do so good. You're gonna prove everyone you are just as good or even better then before."   
Neymar said after finishing up the kiss.

Leo starred at the other man for a minute. He couldn't believe that he hsd found someone as special as Neymar to cheer him up when he really needs it. He looked at his silly yet serious at the same time boyfriend he had his PSG shirt and had shorts. It looked like he had just woken up and walked to Leo's hotel room which wasn't technically wrong. That's what had happen. 

Leo mamaged to get up and hug the other man. 

" What did I do to deserve you Ney?"   
Leo asks as he hugged the other man bringing him close. Usually Leo wasn't a very affectionate person but he couldn't help it he really did love Neymar. 

" Being your stupid self, Now c'mon you have to be at the statuim soon"   
Neymar mumbled into his ear. And although Leo would have took it much farther if it weren't for the fact that he has a game in a few hours. Plus he was sure Neymar's teammates would kill him if Neymar came in limping to practice. 

But just as Neymar had opended the door he was bombarded by Argentinean players. Who all embarrassingly moved away from the door as if they were listening to the whole conversation. 

" Uh hi hello"   
One said as he stood up as the rest follow. 

Neymar grimmaced before saying 

" I knew I should have gone for Ronaldo"   
Neymar said stubborn like as he passed by a few more Argentinean players. Leo smiled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics. 

" Lets see if Ronaldo can take your diving."  
Leo said calling out playfully as Neymar moved towards the evaluator having his own practice he has to go to. Neymar glared at him playfully before saying. 

" At least he can take a penalty"   
And with that Neymar giggling hoped into the evaluator and was gone. 

Leo smiled knowing he would get pay back later that night.


	2. The downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is gone and Neymar brings him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby cris got out and imma kms (yeah im more of a real & psg fan then barca lmao)

And just like that everything was taken from Leo. Well he never even had it in the first place but oh god it hurt. 

He had let down his team

His fans 

His kids, oh god they were watching him

His friends 

Himself 

And more importantly Neymar, the man was probably in his hotel room with a few of his teammates watching the game. And Neymar would be looking away and nervously laughing as time ticked away and Leo just couldn't score. And now his teammates are probably teasing him about Leo losing and Neymar can only sigh and try to defend Leo. 

Leo grimaced at the image and shuddered as tears left his eyes. He didn't want to cry he knew what happens to players who let their emotions show. But he couldn't help it really. He didn't care anymore as he entered the locker room everyone was silent. They all wanted to leave and never talk again. 

In the quiet distant he could hear French team celebrating as if they had won the world cup. Leo sighed he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at the French players they were just celebrating but god it hurt Leo's heart. 

The young Frenchmen were probably laughing at Leo. Leo is really old to be playing football and now he was being replaced by these newer players.

Leo didn't bother to shower as he shoved his clothes on and basically ran out tears sliding down his cheeks.

As he finally approached his hotel room he's pretty sure hes cried his life out. This is even worse then ever before and all he got was some pity filled frowns as he approached his room. Just as he was about to open his door the door its self slammed opened and a body hugged him. 

Now if this would have been any other person Leo would have shoved the person away but it was Neymar. They didn't say anything as Neymar lead Leo inside and sat him down before wandering into the kitchen and grabbing a tub of ice cream and returning to Leo two spoons in his hands. 

What did Leo ever do to deserve someone so good for him?

Leo dropped to the floor and grabbed the Chocolate ice cream tub? Neymar had bought him another one. God he loves this man. Neymar once again came back with a blanket as he wrapped it around Leo and turned on soft music. Before taking a seat next to neymar. 

" I'm sorry" 

" Leo don't-" 

" I am sorry Neymar I let you down didn't I? I bet you were embrassed having to watch the game and watch me lose. You don't have to lie hell I let myself down."  
Leo stuttered out as he threw his head back rather dramatically to avoid Neymar just as the other man took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth. 

" Leo, The first time I meet you I knew you were gonna be special. Well you were already special but I knew that it was just the beginning. But then you started to love me and we started something and although we went through hard times and happy times. Well what im trying to say is Leo this isn't the end. Babe you can do this so what you didn't win this stupid world cup?" 

Leo starred at the other man for a minute shocked at the out burst of the younger man. 

" Leo you're my idol, my lover and more importantly my best friend. And as all of those things I have to tell you, you tried your best out there I saw you. And you know I would never lie to you. So why are you upset?"  
Neymar asked calmly as he moved himself closer to Leo. 

Leo didn't say anything for a minute. Why was he upset? Sure the media is having a field day right now and maybe hus teammates were pissed at him. But why did he care exactly? I mean he made himself happy wasn't that enough? Wasn't that enough for Argentina? Wasn't that enough for his fans? Wasn't that enough for anyone. 

" Thank you Neymar"  
Is all Leo managed to mumble as everything began to click and his head was turning. So what he didn't make everyone proud? All that mattered was what he thought of himself. He didn't care about anything at the moment. 

He smiled at the younger but so much wiser at times man. Sure his heart still really hurt but he just ate ice cream and cried in Neymar's shoulder when needed. He just knew that all of this wasn't his fault. 

And finally after a few hours of sitting around and pouting. Neymar finally spoke up starting the conversation instead. 

" You know something that'll cheer you up?"  
He asked the pouting man as he threw out the tub of ice cream that had been mostly finished by Leo. 

" What?"  
Leo asked wondering what could possibly cheer him up. Maybe the world cup calling Argentina back to play or maybe a blow- but that's it.

" Cris is going home tomorrow too"  
Neymar said with a small smirk on his lips. Leo starred at him for a minute processing the words. 

" Cris? I thought he was Ronaldo?"  
Leo asked lazily as he couldn't help the small smile showing up on his lips. 

" Marcelo made me talk to the guy the other day"  
Neymar said simply not going farther with it. 

" You meet with Ronaldo?  
Leo asked grossly as he managed to stand up and stretch out. He wasn't jealous per say just interested. 

" Yeah, don't worry babe if I loved him I would have left already"  
Neymar said jokingly as he plopped himself down on the bed waiting fir Leo to follow. Leo just starred and rolled his eyes relaxing with the other man.

I'm just glad you don't have to go against him"  
Leo muttered against his ear

" Yeah I guess I'm the true goat you could say"  
Neymsr giggled out as Leo groaned at the sudden joking turn. 

" Shut up" 

" Actually wouldn't Cris be the real goat out of the both of you?" 

" Pff he lost the same day I did. He's going home tomorrow." 

" Yeah but he lost two hours later then you"  
Neymar said poiting his finger at Leo's cheek. Leo rolled his eyes pff so what? 

" You're so annoying sometimes, I'm surprised psg hasn't sold you to real Madrid"  
Leo commented as he pulled the other man on top of him. 

" Pff everyone loves me at psg"  
Neymar defended himself as he kissed Leo's lips. 

And with that Leo knew that maybe just maybe things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing another Neymar/cris fanfic bc I'm trash


End file.
